


Making a Holiday

by emeraldsword



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Holiday

The voices are singing. River laughs to herself, running her fingers lightly along the bottom of her skirt.

“What’s funny, sweetie?” Kaylee’s voice asks, all sunshine and sugar.

“The singing,” River explains, and Kaylee giggles.

“Honey, that’s not nice,” she reproaches, but the light in her eyes says that she agrees. River smiles up at her.

"It's not a holiday," she says confidingly.

"We've made it one," Kaylee tells her, and presses a small glass into River’s hand. “Just a taste, mind,” she says and River sniffs it, then puts the rim to her lips, letting the honey-sweet wash inside.

"Oh," River says, stars inside and out and the shine is so bright and the voices all around her are singing. Kaylee laughs, and takes her by the hand.

“Let’s join the others,” she tells River, already standing up with the glass back in her own hand, and River follows to where the others are lit orange and black by the shadows from the campfire. Jayne has an empty bottle in his hand and is using it to conduct as Mal and Zoë, helpless with laughter but still loud, are belting out a song that’s making Simon blush. River opens her mouth and sings along, soprano, and the singing stops.

“We've made a holiday,” she stops to tell them. “We’ve made a holiday and this is our anthem,” and Zoë laughs and starts singing again, a different song this time but still just as rude. Mal takes up a tenor line, Jayne roars some sort of tune and they’re all singing, even Simon, and River flows in automatically, merging with them all and watching their voices go up with the smoke to the stars, orange and black but most of all silver.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for the 40 fandoms in 40 days Lent challenge over on livejournal.


End file.
